vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellasone
Summary Ellasone is a magician and a restraint craftsman. He mainly worked in the craftsmen district of London making restraints for magician prisoners in the Tower of London. When a girl named Seachel came frequently to him via escaping, the two realized that each could add more value to each others' lives: for Seachel it was a purpose in life, for Ellasone it was improving restraints. However, this contact with Seachel also caused Ellasone to grow disgusted with himself from benefiting of a project of one of the bishops of the Anglican Church using child trafficking to recruit personnel for Necessarius, as Seachel was one of the children involved in the project. Angry at himself and the bishop running the operation, he began planning a way of taking down the project regardless of the consequences to himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C normally, at least 9-B with magic Name: Ellasone Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: In his 20s Classification: Human, Magician, Restraint Craftsman Powers and Abilities: Magic, rune magic, weapon interruption, restraint creation, summoning autonomous spiritual items, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Street level normally, at least Wall level with magic (Can quickly create restraints that can crush a human body and a marble pillar, can create restraints that rival a dam in strength and provide a level of security comparable to the magic defenses of a cathedral) Speed: Peak Human, likely Supersonic with magic, possibly higher (Managed to give Kanzaki Kaori the slip by applying his knowledge of sealing a person's movements to escaping and stuck one of his charms into her sword while she was attacking him; but while he can manage in a battle of chasing or fleeing, he can't win against her in a straight battle no matter what) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Multiple white charms, Gleipnir, halberd Intelligence: Above average, knowledgeable in magic, sealing other people's movements and escaping. He's a renowned restraint craftsman, planned an assault on St. Julian's Cathedral in which he took over all magical defenses, granting him easy access to the building and defeating or keeping all guards away while he confronted the bishop Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Ellasone is a renowned craftsman that specializes in the construction of magical restraints and a professional whose work is used to prevent magicians from escaping specialized prisons like the Tower of London. He can create restraints that provide security on the level of a cathedral, which rivals a dam in strength. He's also skilled enough to interrupt and dodge attacks from a Saint like Kanzaki and avoid capture by tricking her with a bluff; something Kanzaki attributed to a specialist in sealing people's movements being also skilled in escaping from such situations. Though while he can manage in a battle of chasing or fleeing, in a battle of defeat or be defeated, Ellasone can't defeat Kanzaki Kaori no matter what. For his magic Ellasone carries several charms made of thin cowhide bleached to the point of being white with a few silver studs. These charms basically use Norse mythology-style spells with power from Christian cultures mixed in. **'Magical Trap/Defense Manipulation:' During his long-planned assault of St. Julian’s Cathedral, Ellasone used his knowledge of the defense system to take over the hundreds of magical devices and equipment designed to stop intruders, using it against the cathedral's defenders by doing things like locking doors, stretching passageways infinitely and looping stairways eternally. He even created new traps in spots the guards wouldn't know to take them off guard. **'Weapon Interruption:' Ellasone can forcibly alter a weapon's trajectory and prevent its wielder from using it momentarily by sticking a charm on the weapon. **'Restraint Creation:' Ellasone can use his charms to create several restraints like wires that shoot out and bind a person, gloves that constrict fingers, boots that apply pressure to shin bones, a gear breastplate that bends your back and a mouth restraint used in witch trials that only allows the wearer to speak the truth, growing in size if he or she lies just like a certain puppet's's nose. If the person continues to lie the restraint's growth will end up breaking their jaw. ***'Mancatcher:' A spiritual item based on the mancatcher, a polearm with pincers used to lock around a prisoner's waist in order to safely transport them. In order to create it Ellasone uses multiple white charms. He swings his arm and air is absorbed into the charms. The charms twist and in the next instant a giant stag beetle over 5 meters long made of black leather and silver armor appears. Its pincer portion has thick springs and metal fixtures attached, and it has nearly transparent leather wings which it can use to move at high speeds. The beetle is capable of crushing a man's skeleton. **'Gleipnir:' An autonomous interception spiritual item based on the mysterious string from Norse mythology that was used to bind Fenrir. Gleipnir is supposed to be made of materials that don't exist in the world, something that Ellasone interpreted as being made with techniques not available at the time. He used steel that had undergone complicated heat treatments to fulfill that condition. Ellasone had 30 of these items, which appeared as giant snakes glowing silver over 15 cm thick and over 5 meters long, and similar octopuses and bats. The snakes were capable of crushing the cathedral's marble pillars by wrapping around them. Given that he wasn't seen carrying them into the cathedral where Kanzaki fought them, it's likely he can summon them like he did with the Mancatcher. **'Halberd:' A medium for the spiritual item Gleipnir. The over 2 meters long halberd phases through the opponent's body, and creates the most suitable restraints for those parts of the body that were cut made of the same silver metal than the autonomous version of the spell. The restraints pull each other together like powerful magnets to restrain the person cut by the axe. Depending on the situation, the restraints can use such force that human flesh and joints are torn apart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Rune Users Category:Summoners Category:Axe Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 9